Blossoming at the Cirque
by Brynn Pleione
Summary: Lila isn't the average teenage girl. The main thing that sets her apart? Her love of spiders. And when she visits the Cirque Du Freak, her entire life will be destroyed.  T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The spider weaved its way through her fingers, panicking at this sudden turn of events. It had been just minding its own business, climbing its way up the wall when Lila's fingers curled around it.

Lila watched the spider in her palm with fascination as the eight-legged specimen crawled around frantically.

Suddenly the door opened, smacking the wall behind it with so much force the bed itself shook. Lila's older sister Rosalie burst in dramatically with her cell phone wedged between her pudgy cheek and shoulder and her brown hair frizzing up.

She looked at her sister, trying to motion for her to get out of her room without disrupting the conversation. But then she gazed upon the terrified but utterly harmless spider in Lila's hand.

Rosalie let out a bloodcurdling scream, and fled from the room, dropping the phone and the call.

Lila amusedly watched this seventeen year old girl screaming in agony at such a small and harmless creature.

Leaving the little creature as a present for Rosalie under the sheet, she gets up, stretches and walks out of the room to take the laptop back from her younger brother Will.

"Hey Willow, give me the computer." she says, walking into his room.

"Don't call me Willow! It's Will!" he says indignantly. "And in a little bit. I'm watching this video…" he trails off, recaptured by the screen.

Lila sighs and turns to leave when a small ad in the corner of the screen catches her eye.

It has pictures of a magnificent freak show, and reads "Come to Cirque Du Freak. Here this week only. Be amazed by this bizarre freak show! Only 5 dollars at the old cinema theater." Lila looked at it for a moment, before finding what had originally struck her attention, and found the giant spider and the curious-looking man who was commanding it.

She quickly ran into her room and picked up her phone, frantically texting her friends.

She was going.

Tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Meet me on Olive Branch Road and Swan Drive in five minutes" Lila hissed into the phone and hung up.

She was planning to meet up with her only two friends bold enough to sneak out for this late night show, her boyfriend Spencer and her other friend Solaris, both of whom hate each other with a burning passion.

She bolted her door in case of the off chance her parents checked on her, slid the window open and stepped over the window sill and onto the grass.

She closed the window silently before running off to the rendezvous point where Solaris and Spencer were already arguing about absolutely nothing.

When Lila approached from the shadows they stopped bickering long enough to greet her.

Spencer walked up beside her and put his arm over her shoulder, giving her no personal space, and the trio walked off in the direction of the old theatre.

"What do you think they will have there?" Solaris asked, inexplicitly toward Lila.

"I checked out the website and it says that have stuff like wolf men and crazy performers." Spencer answered before Lila could even open her mouth to speak.

"I wasn't asking you!" she retorted, trying to push him into a stop sign, but only ended up squishing Lila.

"Back off hippie!" he returned promptly.

"Shut up!" Solaris screeched before trying to deliver a dead leg that only ended up pushing Lila into the road.

"Calm down! I mean, how old are we?" Lila butted in, tired of getting pushed around by her violent friend and clingy boyfriend.

"Fine," Solaris muttered before again trying to ask Lila again what she thought would be at the show.

"Well I saw there would be this giant spider performing." Lila admitted.

"No wonder. Is it a Tar-an? A tarnatala? A... BIG HAIRY SPIDER?" Solaris sputtered out, unable to pronounce tarantula correctly.

Lila and Spencer started laughing at her. Before long Solaris and Spence were arguing once more about whatever they could possibly find to disagree on. Lila sighed, ineffectively trying to tune out the pair.

_This will be a looong night…_


End file.
